GangWay For Foot Cycle
by chaseyourshadow
Summary: Liz went through with the marriage to Wesley, as he did not forget his tuxedo shoes in the season 4 finale, therefore she didn't meet Carol. With Liz's adoption application taking longer than expected, she is now pregnant with Wesley's child. Liz/Wesley.


Note: The italics are the thoughts of the character.

Liz opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling.

"_I have really got to try and get that piece of ham down from the ceiling, before it falls on my face"._

She turns her head to the right look at Wesley, who is still sound asleep and who is still incredibly vivid in his nightmare. She keeps staring and listening to Wesley as he murmurs to someone in his dream.

"No, not my foot-cycle! Please spare my foot-cycle! I'll give you this instead, I was going to throw it out for Sweeps, but you can have it!"

Liz laughs softly to herself. _"What a Nerd." _Liz sits up and swings her body so her legs can dangle off the bed. It's been a tough 7 months of pregnancy, horrible morning sickness, back pains and Wesley being boppy and cheerful throughout the pain.

"Goodbye feet, I'll see you in 2 months …"

Liz held a hand to her lower back as she got up and shuffled to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

No, not really, she was just going to open a box of pop tarts and eat that.

"Really Liz? You're going to eat **those **for breakfast? I don't want my luscious plum to be eating that junk while carrying **my **child.. "Said Wesley as he cheerfully walked into the kitchen with his neon yellow pajamas that made Liz's eyes burn.

"Whatever, you can make something for breakfast. By the way your pajamas look like they've been soaked in urine "said Liz, followed by a high five to herself. "Blammo!"

Liz groaned as she plopped herself on the couch and rested her feet on the ottoman, and then placed her hands on her round belly. Wesley and herself have been spending the last few weeks debating about the perfect name for their child.

When they were discussing names for boys, the name 'Michael Dexter' was a clear favourite in her mind, whereas Wesley thought the name 'Russ' was an excellent tribute to his favourite character on 'Chums'.

Wesley then makes his way to the living room to Liz with a bacon and tomato omlette, chocolate pancakes and orange juice. And this is one of the rare times where Liz doesn't hate his guts, plus the possibility that their child may also have awesome cooking skills.

He takes a seat next to Liz as she excitedly digs into her food, and lifts up her cupcake themed pajamas and kisses her belly.

Usually Liz would have slapped his face or pushed his head away, but right now she either didn't care or touched by the love between a father and his child.

"Wesley."

Wesley looks up and Liz takes his face in her hands. She kisses him tenderly on the lips and waits for him to get over the shock and respond to this spontaneous kiss. She lets go of his face and wraps her arms around Wesley's neck, while his rests a hand on her belly. He kisses the tip of her nose and then strokes her hair.

"Lizzie" he said softly, "I have to go to work. I'm sorry my plum, but insurance claims are waiting for me".

She sighed and let her hands go of her neck and placed them on her belly.

As she felt the baby kick she quickly grabbed hold of Wesley's hand and placed it under her hand, so they could feel the baby's kick together.

Liz could swear that she saw Wesley's eyes well up at this moment, because of this feeling of family.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat over the emotion of it all and to kinda break the moment.

"Wesley you're going to be late for work, and I need to go to work to remind Tracy not to rub his belly against people on the street and to also remind him to wear socks when he wears runners, otherwise his feet will become disgusting like the last 10 times "

Wesley got up quickly so he could assist Liz in getting up from the couch.

"Are you okay with getting to work by yourself, Lizzie? " said Wesley, while he was struggling with getting his arm through his coat sleeve.

"Yeah, I'll probably call Jack to send one of his cars over here, he has been extra kind to his protégé ever since **this** happened" she said as she was signaling in a round motion to her belly.

"Okay love you !" said Wesley, who blew a kiss before he shut the door.

Liz waved back.

_I just don't remember how people wave normally. I haven't mastered it ever since I was filming the credits for dealbreakers ... _


End file.
